A Year Without Rain
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Deuce traveled with his parents and Rocky decides to do something about it. *Suck at summaries.* Reuce,OneShot.


Three days, four hours, 27 minutes and 45 seconds without him. Without the love of my life. The last sentence was so cliché. But I gotta say it's true. Deuce and I have been dating for three years now. He always have to travel with his parents. Well,in a way to say. He travels with his parents one time a year. But still. I am dating him, and I love him very much. It's awkward,three years ago, I wouldn't think the same. Three years ago, I'd say 'eww' if I kissed him. But now I'd ask for more. He's traveling,like I said before and I'm really sad,because without him I can't help,but to feel incomplete. He went to Florida to help his parents with some stuff. I couldn't go with him. So I had to stay. Deuce is completely funny and makes me smile all the time. We are a happy couple,but sometimes we have our fights. Such normal couple stuff.  
I am needing him now, since we are supposed to be 365 days together.

I can't feel the same happiness without him here. I love him. There's something strange. Yeah,I never felt before.

"Rocks,get happy! We're going to do the spotlight dance! We have been waiting for it since we were 13!" Cece exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know...I'm happy, believe me."

"So,believe me, it's not what it looks like."

"Cece, I'm sorry, but you know what I'm talking about, okay?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you remember how you felt when Gunther traveled to meet his grandmother's boyfriend. "

"Okay...I understand you. Now let's go, we have to arrive in the studio early, because we have to practice."

"Then ok..But wait, what song are dancing?"

"A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez,remember?"

"Oh...Perfect."

* * *

**At Rehearsal**

"When she say 'A day without you', we can try to turn in a fast movement. How does it looks like?" Cece asked me. It was a bit complicated. Sometimes Cece can be aster than me.

"I didn't understand." I said.

"Want me to show you?"

"I want. Because it's a very fast movement, and you didn't showed me, you just explained."

"Then here, let me show you."

Cece did the first movement, then the movement I didn't understand. But was a fast movement, so she fell. It' okay, it's not like she-

"I broke my feet!" She screamed. Oww,God!

"Cece! Are you okay?" I asked,helping her.

"Cece,are you okay?" Gary asked her.

"No,my feet is hurting. I think I can't dance."

"Well,in this case Rocky, you'll have to dance alone." He said.

I looked at Cece. "No,no,no,no! I can't,this is mine and Cece thing!"

"Rocky, I can't dance. And no matter what, I'm at your side." Cece said.

"What happened to my little cookie?" Gunther appeared screaming.

"I'm okay,baby. My feet is just hurting." Cece said, and Gunther hugged her.

"Cece,are you okay?" Tinka asked.

"Yeah,I'm okay,Tink. I just twisted my feet."

"In this case...My sister is hurting!" Tinka screamed.

"It's okay! Rocky is going to dance alone. Sorry,Rocky." Gary said. Gunther sat with Cece and Tinka, and I started rehearsing. Gary was sitting too.

* * *

Spotlight's Dance - 1 Week Later

"Are you nervous,Rocky?" Cece asked me, zipping my dress up.

"Of course I am! I never danced there alone!"

"But I'll be supporting you,remember that!" She reminded me.

"Thanks,Cece." I hugged her.

As I entered the stage, the music started.

**Can you feel me when I think about you? **  
**With every breath I take **  
**Every minute, no matter what I do**  
**My world is an empty place**

**Like I've been wondering the desert **  
**For a thousand days **  
**Don't know if it's a mirage **  
**But I always see your face, baby**

* * *

I started dancing and did all the movements I had rehearsed.

* * *

**I'm missing you so much **  
**Can't help it, I'm in love **  
**A day without you is like a year without rain **  
**I need you by my side **  
**Don't know how I'll survive **  
**A day without you is like a year without rain **  
**Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh**

**The stars are burning **  
**I hear your voice in my mind**  
**Can't you hear me calling **  
**My heart is yearning **  
**Like the ocean that's running dry **  
**Catch me I'm falling**

I saw Gunther dancing with Cece and Tinka kissing Ty.

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet **  
**There's gonna be a monsoon **  
**And you'll get back to me **  
**Oh, baby**

**I'm missing you so much **  
**Can't help it, I'm in love **  
**A day without you is like a year without rain **  
**I need you by my side**  
**Don't know how I'll survive **  
**A day without you is like a year without rain **

**So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again **

****I saw Deuce entering the studio. I smiled and continued to sing and dance.

**I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby  
Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But day without you  
is like a year without rain  
Ooh**

**I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh**

* * *

When the song was over,I ran to Deuce and hugged him.

"I saw everything. I love you."

"Me too,Deuce."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Everything. Were you serious when you sang that?"

"Yes,I was." He smiled. "A day without you is like a year without rain,Martinez."

He kissed me and everyone clapped.


End file.
